Say hey if you're gay
by Yukiia
Summary: Là, maintenant, tout de suite ma seule envie était de disparaître. Où Jean Kirschtein se retrouve en boxer avec un stupide t-shirt devant le colloque religieux du quartier...


Là maintenant, tout de suite, ma seule envie était de disparaître subitement et de ne jamais, au grand jamais, réapparaître, ou du moins dans une contrée reculée où je serais un parfait inconnu ou alors de mourir sur place. Plus de sept milliards sur Terre, et pas un foutu d'inventer la téléportation ou la combustion spontanée, non mais je vous jure.

Laissez moi vous replacer dans le contexte. Moi, Jean Kirschtein, dix-neuf ans, célibataire, étudiant vivant encore chez ses parents, suis en t-shirt et boxer devant ma mère, ses amies et leurs enfants.

Vous me direz que ce n'est pas bien grave, que c'est arrivé aux meilleurs d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas? Mais est-ce que les meilleurs d'entre nous portaient un boxer multicolore et un t-shirt noir arborant fièrement l'inscription "Say hey if you're gay!" en blanc avec un supplément strass autour?

Probablement pas. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas devant le colloque religieux du quartier non plus.

Bon là, vous me regarderez d'un air suspicieux et me demanderez, pourquoi diable portais, et surtout possédais tu ce genre de t-shirt, Jean Kirschtein?

La faute revient entièrement à mon quasiment auto-proclamé meilleur ami, Connie, mais aussi à sa petite-amie Sasha, qui par extension était devenue une amie elle-aussi. Quand je leur ai fait mon coming-out, - parce que oui, j'aime les hommes, au cas où la raison pour laquelle un tel vêtement se trouvait en ma possession n'était pas assez claire - ces deux imbéciles n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de m'offrir ce fameux t-shirt et le boxer arc-en-ciel qui va avec, en me disant, je cite : "Pour t'aider à te trouver un petit-ami!" Autant vous dire cette technique n'a pas encore porté ses fruits. Mais j'avais quand même été heureux qu'ils le prennent aussi bien, ceci dit.

Et là, puisque vous adorez intervenir, vous me direz que rien, absolument rien, à part Connie et Sasha qui me bassinaient pour savoir si je faisais bon usage de leur cadeau, ne m'obligeait à porter ce t-shirt. peut-être bien, mais j'ai quand même ma petite raison à moi de le porter (bien que ce ne soit qu'en guise de pyjama). Cette raison n'est peut-être pas très noble, mais bon, je ne suis de toute évidence pas quelqu'un de très chevaleresque. Bref, c'est pour gentiment énerver ma mère.

Que je vous explique, mon père a très bien pris le fait que je sois homosexuel, mais ma mère beaucoup moins. Je veux dire, elle ne m'a pas jeté dehors, mais j'ai clairement pu voir la déception dans ses yeux. Enfin, elle est mon père ont en discuté et maintenant elle l'accepte beaucoup mieux. Le truc, c'est que moi et mon père, on adore la taquiner à ce sujet, alors je mets ce t-shirt dès que possible, - mais seulement à la maison, faut pas pousser. En quelque sorte, c'est devenu une sorte de private joke entre moi et mon père. Et je trouve ça cool de partager ça avec lui, parce qu'il est souvent absent à cause de son travail et que je ne le vois pas beaucoup.

N'empêche que pendant que je vous parle, j'ai un salon rempli par les amies irréprochablement catholiques de ma mère, qui est elle aussi une fervente croyante d'ailleurs, qui me fixe d'un air incrédule. Ma mère, quant à elle, me lance un regard exaspéré. J'ai un sourire gêné et je balaie rapidement la pièce du regard pour estimer le nombre de personne que je devrai éviter à l'avenir en faisant les courses. A première vue, un paquet de gens. C'est là que j'aperçois le fils de Madame Bott, Marco.

Et merde.

Pour tout vous dire, Madame Bott vient souvent à la maison pour discuter de foie chrétienne ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre encore avec ma mère, et elle entraîne souvent avec elle son fils de dix-huit ans. Sûrement soulagé de ne pas avoir à rester assis de manière gênée pendant trois heures avec ma mère et la sienne, nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Enfin, de mon côté, je le vois probablement plus que comme un ami.

Ok. Je suis carrément amoureux de lui. Il est super sympa, gentil, il a des bons goûts musicaux et _oh mon dieu_ , ses tâches de rousseurs sont adorables.

Evidemment, il va sans dire qu'il n'est pas au courant, ni de ça, ni de mon homosexualité. Et vu que je suis un gros lâche, je risque de ne jamais lui dire. Même si pour le deuxième point, je ne pense pas que le "il n'est pas au courant" soit encore d'actualité.

Alors que je suis en train de me noyer dans la honte et la gêne, ma mère me suggère gentiment d'aller me changer. Plus qu'heureux de trouver une échappatoire, je monte du plus vite que je peux dans ma chambre, après avoir laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Je m'étale sur mon lit en maudissant ma mère de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que nous avions des invités... bien qu'après réflexion, il se peut fortement qu'elle me l'ait dit hier soir alors que tel un légume, j'étais affalé dans un fauteuil en regardant une ânerie à la télévision. J'ai d'ailleurs même dû avoir automatiquement hoché la tête de manière peu convaincante.

Alors que je suis en train de pester en donnant des coups dans mon oreiller, j'entends toquer à la porte. J'enfile à la hâte un pantalon en oubliant évidemment de changer de haut. Je me précipite pour répondre.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Marco, un sourire illuminant son visage plein de tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres s'ouvrant doucement pour former un :

"-Hey!"

* * *

 **Salut! Alors oui, j'ai écrit ça alors que j'ai une fanfic en cours que je n'ai pas mise à jour depuis un paquet de temps, je sais. Mais j'ai juste écrit ça dans un moment d'ennui sur la plage, inspirée par un post Tumblr.**

 **...et ceci est un one-shot. Du moins pour un bout de temps.**

 **Voili voilou, faut croire que le cadeau de Connie et Sasha a finalement servi ! (parce que, même si c'est pas explicite, on se doute pas tous que ça va finir en embrassade cette histoire?)**

 **Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou critique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, la section review est votre fervente servante :D**

 **Comme dirait Arnold Schwarzeneger, hasta la vista!**


End file.
